Let's Get Away Or Maybe Not
by heartxhabit
Summary: Rigby gets two 120 train tickets, one for him and one for Mordecai, that will take them anywhere they want to go. But when Mordecai veto's the idea, Rigby storms out.
1. Chapter 1

Rigby had been thinking for a long time about seemingly nothing. His mind reeled with ideas, things that he would love to do with Mordecai. But today, he wanted to do something different than play wrestling and work around the park and the normal mischief he always loved so much. Today he wanted to get away; he wanted to get away to a place so far from home that they had no idea where they were. He wanted to go to a place where they didn't know what up, down, left or right was. A place where they were completely disoriented, and lost. But he knew that Mordecai would never go for that . . . not in a million years.

Rigby looked around. The room was quiet and empty; dark and cold. He had no idea where Mordecai was, but he wanted to be with him so badly. Thats all he ever wanted. Just being near Mordecai was like heroin to him, his very essence was his drug. He stood and stretched. He traveled slowly and quietly down the hall and into the living room to find his lover sitting topless on the couch watching TV. Rigby stood there, quiet as a mouse, taking in this beautiful sight. Mordecai was so handsome. His porcelain skin was almost glistening in the morning sunlight, and his hair was a mess, but what a beautiful mess it was. Rigby glided over to the side of the couch, and sat on the arm next to his lover. Mordecai looked up at Rigby and smiled softly.

"Hey dude." He said through his smile. He put a soft hand on Rigby's knee. "What's up?"

"Wanna go somewhere?" Rigby asked softly.

"Sure, I'll get the cart and . . ." Rigby shook his head.

"No, I mean really, _lets go somewhere!"_ Rigby smiled and leaned in to kiss the side of Mordecai's head.

"Wait, you mean like far away?" Rigby nodded. "But we can't! We have work, remember?" Rigby shook his head.

"I asked Benson for some time off, I said that a good friend of ours was sick and we needed to go see them." Mordecai smirked and punched Rigby's arm.

"You know you're not supposed to lie to him like that dude!" Rigby smiled and pushed Mordecai a bit. "Did we get the time off?" Rigby nodded. "How long?!"

"Two weeks dude." Mordecai's eyes went wide. He couldn't resist a 2 week break! He knew that they could both be fired for this, but now he didn't care! Two weeks with just the road and his lover, it was all he's wanted for a long time.

"But . . . we don't have a car dude!" Rigby laughed.

"We aren't taking a car." He then pulled from his back pocket two train tickets. All they had to do was drive into the city, and get on any train they wanted. "These were a bit expensive, but it doesn't matter . . . We can go literally anywhere!" Mordecai furrowed his brow and frowned.

"Rigby . . . how much were they?" He asked. Rigby's heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't want Mordecai to call this off after all he went through to get them.

"That doesn't matter!" Rigby shouted.

"Rigby, yes it does! Tell me!" Mordecai gripped Rigby's shoulder.

"They were . . . $120 each . . ." Mordecai's grip tightened a bit. He looked down at his lap.

"How long did you save for these?"

"Why does it matter?!" Rigby was shocked that this was such a big deal.

"Because, we don't have that much to begin with! And you don't even let me pitch in for this! Dude, that's not ok! I don't want you broke for the next month or two because you had to 'get away'!" Rigby was slowly getting more and more angry. He thought this was a great idea! He thought that Mordecai would be more than happy to go away with him. He felt his blood begin to boil in his veins, and his face turned hot. He was so hurt. It doesn't matter about the stupid money, why didn't Mordecai get that? Rigby didn't care about the money! He would go broke for a year if it meant being with Mordecai! Hell, he'd go broke forever! Rigby stood up, fists clenched. "Rigby . . . don't get mad."

"Fine! If you don't want to go with me . . . then . . . HERE!" Rigby threw the tickets at Mordecai. "Sell 'em or something . . . I don't even want my money back."

"Ri . ." Mordecai reached out for him, but Rigby pulled away to quickly. He made his way to the front door, and before slipping out, he looked back at his lover, a tear swimming down his cheek. Mordecai opened his mouth, but no words could escape. Not like he would have had anything to say anyway. He couldn't find the words to say how sorry he was. Rigby shook his head and slipped out, slamming the door behind him. Mordecai wanted to follow. He wanted to run after his lover, and hold him, and then take the tickets and get out of here without even packing a single thing to take. But something grounded him on that couch like cement. He couldn't move, think, and he could hardly breathe. He had hurt Rigby . . . again.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai sat in his room, shades on the windows down, door closed, lights off. He sat in the corner of his bed and worried, his gaze fixed on Rigby's little trampoline. He had been sitting there, on his bed, in his dark room, wide awake and hurting for 3 days . . . or was it 4? Maybe even 5. He didn't know anymore. All he knew was that he hadn't seen or heard from Rigby at all since the fight. He clutched the tickets in his hand tightly. They were wet from tears and sweaty palms. He was so worried, but he could barely make it up the stairs to his room let alone across town to find his lover. And that made him feel like the shittiest human being on the face of the planet, if not the universe.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Mordecai looked up at it. He didn't want to interact with anything, even if it was a friend. _'what if it's Rigby?'_ Mordecai thought to himself. He snapped to his feet, and lunged for the door. As it swung open, Pops was the only one to be seen. He smiled and waved at Mordecai, and he sighed and retreated to the bed and sat down.

"Oh Mordecai! Where has Rigby been these last 7 days!" Mordecai's eyes shot open.

"Wait, how long has it been?!"

"7 days Mordecai." Pops giggled. "Do you know where your young friend is?"

"No Pops, I don't. I have no idea." Mordecai sighed again.

"Well, you should go look for him, don't you think? We'll have a search party! That sounds fun doesn't it?! I just adore parties!" Pops giggled again, and Mordecai frowned.

"No Pops, I need to do this by myself." Mordecai stood swiftly and strode down the stairs. He grabbed his jacket before leaving as quickly as he could. He was like a ghost now. There was no bounce in his stride, none at all. He just seemed to glide over the landscape like he was on a mission, which he surely was. He spoke no words, to anyone. He even ran into Skips, and Muscle Man, but he didn't acknowledge them what so ever. He searched everywhere! He looked under every pebble, every fallen leaf, but Rigby was nowhere in the park.

He made his way into town, looking in every alleyway and behind every dumpster. He then made it to the coffee shop where Margaret worked. He peered in the windows, surveying the landscape for any sign of his friend. The lights were dim, and he could hardly see anything, so he had no choice to enter. As soon as the bell on the door rang, everyone turned to look at him. Everyone including Margaret. She set down her tray and came to Mordecai's side.

"Mordecai, what's wrong?!" Was his anguish that apparent on his face? He sighed and sat down. Margaret sat down across from him. "Mordecai . . ." She whispered.

". . . It's Rigby . . ." He began. He didn't want to admit to her that he had hurt his lover. She already thought he was a monster for physically hurting him last time they met. "He . . . he bought us train tickets that were $120 each . . . I didn't want him to be broke! That's all! I wanted to go with him . . . but he bought these with his own money! Margaret, I can't find him!" She gasped.

"What do you mean . . . you can't find him!?" She held onto Mordecai's hands.

"He ran out . . . after the fight! That was 7 days ago Margaret!" She now realized the gravity of their situation.

"Where have you looked?"

"Literally everywhere!" Mordecai wrenched his fingers into his hair angrily. "Every single place that he knows exists!"

"I'll be right back!" Margaret turned and went into the back room of the shop. She returned only second later with her coat and bag. "Let's look for him!" Mordecai managed a half smile.

They searched until night fell, and until every inch of their bodies hurt from running and screaming the lost boy's name. Mordecai flashed Rigby's picture to everyone who passed him, but no luck. The only hits they got were when the two of them were together, but nothing useful.

"Maybe we should go to the police Mordecai . . . This is way bigger than us." Margaret was right, but he needed to fix this himself. He wanted to be the first one Rigby sees, and the one to carry him home. But he realized that even if they got the rest of the grounds keepers together, they would still never be able to find him.

"Alright." Mordecai was desperate at this point. He'd do anything to get Rigby back in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Rigby sat, almost lifelessly at a bar. He was surrounded by much older men with beards and tattoos, but he wasn't scared. He had just downed 6 shots of straight vodka, and was happy as a clam. He had no idea where he was anymore, he just knew he was away. Not as far away as he had hoped, but after walking into the city he needed to sit down. So he meandered into the first restaurant he could find that served copious amounts of alcohol for cheap. He was happy with the place he chose. They let him sleep on the bar from show time to closing, and then he slept on the ground out back after closing. He was almost out of money though, and that meant no more drinks. But he wasn't planning on going back, not yet. Not until Mordecai came and found him. Little did Rigby know, he was trying, so hard to do just that.

Mordecai literally hadn't slept for 2 weeks. He barely ate anything, and he was tearing apart at the seems. This was going on way too long for Rigby to be ok. They had called the police, but they were dragging their feet and Mordecai was about ready to snap. Margaret never left him alone. She could tell when he was hurting, even before she knew about him and Rigby, and she always cared. But this was different. Margaret could see him breaking under the pressure of of all the possibilities. Rigby could be lost, scared, kid napped, or even . . . She couldn't bear to think about the last of the options. She knew that if that was the case, she wouldn't just loose Rigby, but she would loose Mordecai too. One way or the other. She sat by the phone, trying to stay calm for Mordecai's sake. Not that it helped any, he was still a mess weather she was calm or not. But still, she had to be strong.

The phone rang suddenly. Mordecai jumped, startled by the sudden noise that pierced the silence. Margaret looked at him, and then at the phone. Without a word, Mordecai beckoned to her, telling her to answer it.

"H-hello . . . ?" Her voice was quiet, and scared.

"M-mordecai . . ." She smiled, and began to sob. Mordecai snapped to attention. She handed him the phone.

"It's him!" She whispered. Mordecai snatched the phone so quickly he almost dropped it. He held it to his cheek, grip-vice like.

"Rigby?!" He spoke through his tears.

"M-mordecai . . . I wanna . . . come home . . ." Rigby sounded horrible.

"Where are you? I'll be there ok? I'll be there as soon as I can." Rigby coughed loudly.

"Help me Mordecai . . . please . . ." Mordecai thought of all the things that could be happening to his poor Rigby.

"Rigby! Where are you!?" He yelled into the phone, desperate.

"I'm at a bar . . . I'm in the city Mordecai . . . It's called . . . Smilers." Mordecai knew that place. He'd been there before. They served cheap liquor, and nasty guys.

"Rigby, I'll be there soon, I promise." Mordecai hung up and sprinted out the door without a word. He found the truck, with keys in the ignition. He didn't care if he got fired, he needed to make sure that Rigby was ok.

Back at the bar, people were starting to notice Rigby. They poked and prodded him jokingly, but Rigby didn't care. He was waiting for his lover to come and rescue him from this drunken hell. He could hardly hear the comments that were being made about him, and he was numb from intoxication.

_"Look at this! Have you carded this kid?! He looks like he's 12!" _

_"Yea, I'd really like to take a bite of that!" _

_"I bet you would! Why don't you take him for a spin?" _

_"I might just . . . as long as ya'll don't tell on me! HA!" _The bikers began to swarm around the drunken boy. They began to grab at his clothes, and pull his hair. Rigby groaned, but he couldn't get them off of him.

_"He's so drunk he can't even move!"_

_"Yea, I can't wait to get him in bed! He won't even fight back when I . . ." _ The door swung open, and hit the wall with a loud thud. Mordecai entered the dark, smoke filled room. He glanced around till his eyes fell on Rigby. He was surrounded by the gruff looking bikers, and one had his fingers wrenched in his hair, barely holding his head above the bar. Mordecai clenched his fists so tight his nails pierced the skin on his palms.

"Finish that sentence . . . I dare you!" Mordecai whispered, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Well, look at this!" The man who had his fist in Rigby's tangled hair let go, leaving Rigby's head to hit the bar with a thud. Mordecai flinched. "The brat's got a night-in-shining-armor! Isn't that cute!?" The rest of the gang began to laugh obnoxiously. "What 'ya gunna do kid . . . bleed on me?!" The biker hissed through his teeth.

"No . . . I'm going to end you." The room filled with laughter again, and Mordecai stepped forward, his arms reaching for Rigby. The men moved quickly to block his path.

"I've claimed a night with this one . . . You can have a turn after I'm done." Mordecai's face gleamed crimson. He wound up, and punched the older man square in the face. The biker, stunned by Mordecai's strength, regained his footing and spit on the floor. "You're gunna wish you didn't do that kid." He hissed. Mordecai acted quickly as a fist the size of his head flew at him. He dodged out of the way, and punched the biker in the stomach, hard. Though his opponent was twice his size, Mordecai knew he could take him if he was smart. Another dodged blow, and another, and another. He landed one punch for every 5 dodges, which wasn't enough. Mordecai glanced over at Rigby, who still had his head face down on the bar. And before he could do anything, he was hit square in the nose. He was sent flying into a support beam. He whipped the blood now streaming from his nose on his sleeve, and stood again. He just stood there for a moment, deep in thought. Then, he saw that Rigby was gone. Mordecai got down low, and kicked the biker's legs right out from under him, and as he sprinted over him, stepped on his face. He saw Rigby. He was being carried away by one of the bikers' posse. He only had one way out. He didn't want to do it, but he had to, to save the one he loved. After all, this _was_ his fault. He took out the knife in his pocket. It was only a swiss army knife, but it was better than using his bruised fists. He glided over to the man sneaking out the back door, and grabbed his arm. He twisted it behind the mans back, and held the knife to his neck.

"Give the boy to me, or I swear, I will end you!" Mordecai growled. With his other hand, the man lifted Rigby off of his shoulder, and as Mordecai let the man go, he grabbed Rigby and held him close. He held his knife out, ready to take on anyone else who wanted to play. He cautiously strode towards the door, never turning his back on anyone. As he closed the door behind him, he ran to the truck. He buckled Rigby in and hit the gas. They were safe now, and Rigby was going home.


End file.
